


Summer Holidays

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [12]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Ashley and Lily do during their summer holidays when their mothers have to work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

It was summer in San Francisco, meaning the girls were on holiday and Lindsay and Cindy had a problem; crimes still needed solving and articles about said crimes still needed writing, which meant their daughters needed a place to stay during the day while they worked.

 

They had discussed long and hard about the issue, but the solution was presented, when a 4 year old Ashley and a 2 year old Lily had decided they’d be very happy spending their free time with their mothers and aunts at their workplace.

 

Cindy’s colleagues had gotten used to seeing the two girls around the reporter’s desk playing with dolls and cars, while the redhead wrote her articles; when with Lindsay, the girls could always choose where they wanted to stay, be it at their mother’s desk, down at the morgue or prancing about the DA’s office.

 

******

 

“So, where is your sister today?” Claire asked the brunette teen, as she stood on the other side of the autopsy table, making a sour face.

 

“She’s with aunt Jill, helping organize her files.” She pointed at the body “Is that the liver?”

 

Claire looked down and grimaced “Well, yes; at least what’s left of it…” She lifted the organ out and put it on the scale “This is what happens when you drink too much alcohol…”

 

“I’ll say…” the girl commented, making another sour face and then moving away to sit down on a stool. The brunette found her aunt’s job really cool, even though she had to agree with aunt Jill that it was quite gross sometimes.

 

“Lily’s helping Jill with her files? Are we sure that is a wise thing to do?”

 

Ashley grinned. “Lily likes organizing stuff. You should see her bedroom – very neat and very tidy; mom wishes I was as neat.”

 

Claire chuckled, remembering a few visits she’d made to their house, to find Ashley’s room in complete disarray. Cindy would roll her eyes and lecture her teenage daughter, but it had no effect. The girl was messy and she liked having her things spread about her room, even if they sometimes ended up in the oddest places.

 

“I bet she does…” The medical examiner chuckled and returned to her autopsy.

 

******

 

“That is a lot of files…” Lily commented, staring at stack upon stack sitting around the attorney’s office. “Is it time for spring cleaning or something? Because aunt Denise’s office looks very similar…”

 

Jill snorted from behind her desk. “There is no spring cleaning in the DA’s office. This is just the ridiculous amount of paperwork that comes with the job…”

 

The redhead teen moved behind her aunt’s chair and looked over her shoulder “Are you just signing the paperwork or is it more than that?”

 

“Thankfully it’s mostly just me giving out autographs…” the blonde grinned cheekily. Lily giggled. “You can sort these out by date…” she pointed to a stack on her desk and then two more on the ground beside it.

 

The girl nodded and sat on the floor, starting her work.

 

“Where’s Ashley today? Pestering uncle Jacobi?”

 

“No, he’s out on a case with mom and Kayla, so Ash is down in the morgue.”

 

Jill made a face “How is it that you two like being around dead bodies so much? Urghh… Do you get it from your mothers?”

 

Lily smiled wide “It’s cool seeing a body on the inside!” Jill scowled, but the girl continued her explanations, chattering non-stop and reminding the attorney just how alike mother and daughter were.

 

******

 

Lindsay was not happy. She’d just come back from her crime scene, with the murderer in custody, but that wasn’t the reason for her unhappiness; apprehending a suspect fairly quickly was always a good thing, but when said suspect was a bit of an idiot and got her called in on a day off, _that_ made her very unhappy.

 

“I’m still not sure I believe this guy…” Kayla commented, somewhat disbelievingly “I mean, has he never watched any of those crime series on TV? They might not get everything right, but come on! Why was he sitting at home, murder weapon in plain sight?”

 

“Maybe the same reason why he leaves his neighbour’s house, carrying a bloody knife and greeting the other neighbours putting up their laundry or mowing their lawn. Hell, if I know what he was thinking…” She sat down in her chair with a huff. “I’m going to kill Jacobi the next time he calls me in for a case like this on my day off…”

 

The man in question walked up to her desk and grinned. “Someone is grumpy…”

 

Lindsay scowled “You are in trouble old man…” she threatened, waving a fist in the air.

 

“I don’t think so. I don’t hear your daughters complaining about having to spend some time with San Francisco’s finest. I think they like us better than you.”

 

The brunette woman knew she should be offended, but she snorted and shook her head, her former partner giving another grin and leaving for his office.

 

“Denise is on her way down to get that signed confession. When that’s done you can go home.” He turned on the last step to look down “Unless something else comes up…” Lindsay gave him the finger.

 

“He’s in a _very_ good mood…” Kayla commented, eyebrow raised.

 

******

 

Claire snapped her gloves off, with a satisfied smile. Ashley glanced up from a microscope.

 

“Done?”

 

The woman nodded and walked over to the girl. “What are you poking your nose into now?”

 

The girl grinned. “I have no idea.”

 

Claire chuckled and placed a hand on her niece’s head “Very curious aren’t you?”

 

Just then, the door swung open and Denise walked in. She smiled at Ashley and then turned her attention to the ME. “Have you finished the autopsy? Inspector Boxer just came back, killer in custody. He’s confessed to stabbing the victim.”

 

“Already?” Claire asked surprised. “I haven’t even started writing my report…”

 

“From what the Lieutenant told me, he was holding the murder weapon in plain sight and was seen leaving the house, covered in blood.”

 

“Not very smart, was he?” Ashley asked, looking from one woman to the other. Claire smiled.

 

“Well, I can confirm cause of death was exsanguination due to those stab wounds, but it will take a few days for the lab to confirm whether the knife collected is the murder weapon.”

 

Denise nodded “Thank you, I just wanted a confirmation of the cause death, before getting the signed confession. We can wait on the knife results.” She turned to the teenager “You want to come along?”

 

Ashley grinned and slid from her stool “Sure.”

 

******

 

“Is that him?” Lily asked from where she stood next to Lindsay’s desk, watching as the suspect was led to booking.

 

Lindsay stood next to her redhead daughter, arms crossed and scowl on her face. “Oh, yeah. That’s him…”

 

Lily grinned cheekily and winked at her sister, who was sitting on their mother’s chair. “There, there mom.” She gave the woman a pat on the back “No need to be so grouchy…”

 

Ashley grinned, when the inspector turned her scowl on her redhead daughter. However, before she could say anything in reply, Cindy came through the door.

 

“Hello.” She waved her notepad towards the suspect just as he was escorted out “Is that him? Because if it is, I want to go home and enjoy the rest of my supposed day off…”

 

The smile that lit up Lindsay’s face could only be interpreted one way. Cindy let out a ‘Yes!’, grabbed her lover by the arm and dragged her to the exit, leaving two very stunned teenagers behind.

 

“Do you think we should go find aunt Jill and tell her we’re staying at her place? Again?” Lily asked, scratching the back of her head.

 

Ashley shook her head in dismay, grabbed her cell phone and dialled.


End file.
